


Amoretto

by TheUnicornGirl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Love, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Love, aromantic cupid, learning to love, meaning of love, scyvie if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornGirl/pseuds/TheUnicornGirl
Summary: Brooke catches her breath as realization settles within her being. She had just disobeyed Venus , refused to play her dirty little game. For once in her life she had won a century-long fight against the gods. A sense of calmness spreads through her limbs at the thought, disregarding any of the consequences she will have to face. Just knowing that she saved one of her victims slows down her frantic spinning mind. At least for now.Aromantic Cupid Au where Brooke doesn't get what love is all about and Vanessa is a hopeless romantic waiting for her true love to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am, long time reader and first time writer.  
Thanks to Meggie and Charlotte for betaing and for all the love and encouragement.  
You are the best!  
And kudos to ImposterZoe for answering all my questions regarding roman mythology.
> 
> This one is for Kat. Thank you for throwing this idea at me and letting me run with it. Love you lots.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When the night sky darkens and the cold wind kisses Brooke Lynn’s bare skin, she wonders if this is the moment people would consider as hitting “rock bottom.” Dried up tear tracks on perfectly smooth skin tell tales of a heart-wrenching burden.

A scratched-up immortal leaning against a weeping willow, hiding behind its branches. Tired eyes eyeing her self-caused imperfections, silent reminders of losing control. With a hollow thud a clouded head hits the wooden stem, slightly dulling the pain in her heart, or at least the part in her chest where her heart is supposed to be.

Brooke catches her breath as realization settles within her being. She had just disobeyed  _ Venus _ , refused to play her dirty little game. For once in her life she had won a century-long fight against the gods. A sense of calmness spreads through her limbs at the thought, disregarding any of the consequences she will have to face. Just knowing that she saved one of her victims slows down her frantic spinning mind. At least for now.

Gusts of frigid air play with dirty blonde hair, tossing it around, tugging at her lifeless wings, already pulling her towards a newly lit path as her head hangs low, feet stomping into the ground. Nature is calling her name, refusing to let her celebrate her short-lived, and in  _ Venus’s _ eyes, shameful victory in silence as fireflies circle a lost figure, leading the way to her next victim.

The ice-cold beauty closes her stormy eyes, taking in a deep breath as she ignores their presence, praying away their existence. She craves rest and is in desperate need to sort out the inner turmoil in her chest, emotionally exhausted from her last job - or more so the lack of fulfilment of her last job. Violent thoughts running through her delicate head with poisonous promises, keeping the woman bound to the floor. What even is the point of her being? All she does is create to destroy. Bringing an ounce of happiness for a lifetime of darkness. Always being the odd one. Desperately needing a one way out. Just wanting to put a halt to all of this.

But Nature doesn't give up.  _ Terra  _ doesn't let her go. Creatures of the night are tugging on shabby wings, pulling the blonde towards the promised path. With shaking limbs and robotic movement her feet are set in motion, her mind slowly but surely losing control over her lean body, the gods taking charge. No willpower to fight them anymore. Tiptoes barely touching the dirt-covered ground as the struggling figure disappears in between her wooden friends. Their birch trunks match her pale complexion, causing her to nearly disappear in the night sky. Nervous fingers play with a wooden bow in rough hands, as thoughts spin in her sleep deprived mind as if they were riding a merry-go-round, still wondering what punishment she will have to endure. Knowing her upcoming job couldn’t be easy, especially after the commotion she had caused just hours ago. As more fireflies appear on the path, creating a heavenly lighted trail leading her to a destination unknown, she condemns all forces from high above. Curses filling the air around her as the blonde desperately tries to make sense of her calling - fully knowing she will never receive an answer.

Hills grace the angelic creature’s vision as her journey finally comes to a halt. Two silent shadows play the leads in the following act. One just a bit taller than the other, watching the stars as the world falls asleep. Two innocent souls doomed from the beginning. One younger than the other, not prepared for the challenges and horrific burden they will have to face. Uproars and disapproval, exclusion and loneliness. Two young men sitting side by side, a reddish head resting on a sepia skinned shoulder, daisy crowns adorning both of their heads. Their future carved into two bloody arrows.

Tears well up in Brooke’s, self-proclaimed, devilish eyes as she stretches her wooden bow, pointing a red painted arrow at an innocent man; starstruck, watching an angel from the shadows. In the spur of the moment rough fingers leave the bowstring as her eyes pinch together, shutting out the world around her, just for a second.

Fingers intertwining, as the redhead professes his love for the other.

One, two, three. One last breath and the blonde has to open her tear-filled eyes again. Shuddering fingers grab the second arrow from a leather quiver strapped to her strained back. With a crinkled nose and gritted teeth, she arranges the arrow pointing towards the other man. Her victim disappearing behind a wall of black tears, clouding her vision. Yet her aim never falters, already knowing in which direction to shoot. It always ends like this. One being held in his lover's arms, not knowing the pain a devilish angel can bring. As the second arrow flies through the sky, hitting its now love-sick target in its heaving chest, a single tear falls down the blonde’s delicate face, wetting her outstretched arm.

One, two, three blinks, and her tainted vision is clear again. The beginning of the newest chapter presenting itself to her is enough to chase her way. In a sleek tour en l’air she faces the other direction and starts running into the darkness, fleeing from the destruction the ice-cold beauty just caused.

Dirty feet stumble over misshapen roots as a shaking figure hits the ground, harrowing sobs only muffled by the grass beneath her. Another soon-to-be-heartbreak on her account. Another self-destruction caused by her curse. Another day she can’t live with herself.

Thoughts swirling in her restless brain as  _ Cupid _ ’s consciousness fades away.

Judging sun rays already disturb the rising inhabitants of the ever-growing forest, before the blonde’s messed up mind even gets the chance to comprehend nature's lesson for her disobedience. The creation of star-crossed lovers as an exchange for the woman’s heart she had spared just hours before. A selfless act she had yet to regret. Telling herself that these men were doomed anyway, considering that  _ Venus  _ doesn’t have an ounce of compassion in her heavenly figure. Scratch marks and bruises paint reminders of being a guest in her own body. An excruciating pain spreads in Brooke Lynn’s chest, denying oxygen to enter her lungs for a quick second as the events of the previous night slowly settle in, reminding  _ Cupid  _ that she is nothing more than a prisoner in her own heartless cage. Obligated to follow  _ Venus _ 's rules, even if that means fighting for something everyone but her seems to believe in, while going against her own core principles.

Endlessly pondering how everyone dares to believe in the illusion she creates every day, waiting their whole life for the day to come when an arrow strikes their chest, turning their whole world upside down, giving into a lie told for thousands of years. Sometimes Brooke wonders if she is the problem, just being a heartless monster, not having the passion to give into fairy tales. But then she remembers all the dark, sickly sweet, crystallized build up around people's rotten hearts, eating them from the inside out, burying them alive. Symptoms of her curse. She had seen it plenty of times, seen all the hurt and self-destruction caused by the disease humans so lovingly call ‘love.’ Her body shuddering at the thought of a tiny Latina, a girl Brooke is obligated to visit nearly every month, falling so fast for each new stranger. Each time the ice-cold beauty strikes the young woman with an arrow, she has to witness the brunette losing herself a bit more. A broken heart running out of cellotape in her heaving chest, crumbling to pieces with each new wound, causing irreparable destruction.

As the blonde’s mind runs in circles again, wallowing in self-hatred and pity for her victims, contemplating her existence,  _ Venus  _ chooses her next victim.

Butterflies, bees and dragonflies lead the way. Brooke Lynn’s wings flutter on their own accord, her feet hovering over the ground, following a lit-up path as she is carried by obedient dryads. No matter how badly she refuses to comply, how hard she tugs on her wings, desperately trying to rip them off, attempting to escape, her body opposes her mind, following  _ Venus’s _ golden rules. Safely guarded by  _ Terra's _ dogsbodies.

A red tinted path leads the blonde to an all too familiar tiny apartment in the middle of the suburbs of LA. Messy assembled furniture and cheap perfume fill a feisty Latina's living space. So far,  _ Cupid  _ had only been asked to visit this area during night time - hidden behind shadows - finding her victim in a barely lit ally, making out with boys in dark leather jackets and tattoos or hooking up with willing punk girls in her chaotic bedroom. Never once did the girl see the devilish angel behind her back, barely having a reaction to poisonous arrows piercing through her heaving chest.

Tonight is different though. The small brunette is seated on her unmade bed, cradling an electronic device like a mother to her newborn, brightly smiling at the screen in her hand. Brooke Lynn flicks her stormy eyes across the room - no other human to be seen. Truth be told, it wouldn't make a difference. The young woman being one of the poor unfortunate souls whose partners never were on Brooke's list, never receiving an arrow in their chest allowing them the brunette's so freely given love. The Puerto Rican goddess is the one to always fall head first, yet never stands on the receiving end. A sick life of one-sided love. Heartbreak becoming a steady constant in her life, love stained tears tainting her heated cheeks, while Brooke curses herself for being the source of all her pain. Her non-existent heart breaking with each shed tear, drowning in guilt with each outcry.

Month after month she returns, bow and head held high, watching from afar with a regal poise as she hits her target’s bloody organ perfectly every single time.

But tonight, she craves to get closer to her victim, wants to take in all of her being. Needs to see her face upfront. Just hours after sparring the young woman’s heart, she craves to see who broke the ice beauty’s facade, made her blood boil within a second, going against  _ Venus’s  _ rules by impulse. A force so strong that broke the god’s spell on  _ Cupid _ for once.

The young woman's dark brown hair falls in sleek waves over her camo hoodie as she intensely eyes her brightly lit phone up close. Brooke doesn't really know what she is waiting for as she keeps admiring the stranger. Nature's creatures have clearly shown her the next victim - one shot and she should be done. Finally able to leave this cursed place. Yet she hesitates as she stretches the blood red arrow across her bowstring, inching closer to the brunette, facing the young woman as she prepares to shoot her lethal arrow as opposed to hiding in the shadows like she usually does.

Brooke always keeps her distance - lurking in the shadows -, but somehow tonight she needs to face the destruction upfront, to see the cruel nature of her being first hand. Not just through muffled cries and loud curses. She somehow craves to take in all the human emotion playing out on the Puerto Rican's expressive face. Waiting to watch each delicate tear fall.

The blonde hates her very existence for inflicting pain on her victims. Yet deep down she craves the affirmation of her cruel nature - needs to see her devilish figure reflecting in her victim’s eyes. Fully knowing there is nothing she can do to protect them from herself - her body belonging to the gods from high above.

Tip toes hovering over the ground as tired wings manoeuvre Brooke’s aching soul closer to her victim, leaving the safety of the kitchen’s shadows. Grey eyes fixate on the young woman still sitting on her messy bed, taking in all of her being. Finally, being close enough to identify the tattoo on her chest - a sphynx surrounded by rose petals - she longingly takes in all of her perfectly human imperfections - a scar right above her right eyebrow, chapped lips and a visibly crushed expression adorning her face.

The moment she rolls back her tense shoulders and perfectly angles up her wooden bow to directly hit the brunette's heart, brown doe eyes meet clear stormy ones. Within a heartbeat dark plum painted lips fall agape in a muffled scream. Pupils blown wide as a breath gets caught in her victim's chest, her phone now laying on the ground.

"Who are you?" A wobbly yet harsh voice escapes dry, plum painted lips as shaking fingers blindly, yet discreetly search for any object that could be used as a possible weapon on her nightstand.

_ Cupid  _ takes a step back, or rather hovers, as she catches her breath. Eyes equally torn open, chest tightening at the shocking encounter. A shiver wraps up her holy figure, icicles piercing through the fair skin of her delicate hands, numbing her palms.

"You can see me?" Her statement comes more off like a question, to which she already knows the answer. Centuries of loneliness paint her disbelief. A hitched breath catches in her frozen lungs. 

Darkening brown eyes dart across the messy room as the younger woman’s heartbeat quickens with each passing second, waiting for more intruders to join the scene. Shaking fingers now fumble around her bed, trying to find anything to defend herself with, even if it is just a goddamn Bible. Her breathing becomes erratic as she fixes her gaze on the woman in front of her, bow and head held high, a lifeless pair of eyes staring right back at her. Icy blonde curls framing her perfect yet cold face, radiating a heavenly aura.

The blonde carefully keeps an eye on the human in front of her with furrowed brows, her trembling figure not being left unnoticed by the blonde. The Latina's intense gaze fixed on the arrow, accompanied with a clenched jaw, might the answer to all of  _ Cupid's  _ unvoiced questions. Carefully she lowers her fatal weapon, in favour of the brunette's comfort, not wanting to disturb her any further. Still not fully grasping the reality of the situation just yet.

"Am I not supposed to, Mary? Please don't tell me I am hallucinating. If that motherfucker actually put ‘shrooms in my brownie I have to -" the brunette screeches while holding up her hand, checking to see if tentacles were growing out of her limbs. Wide eyes flick across her bedroom, tense shoulders relaxing with each passing second as she realizes her vision didn’t show any other abnormalities.

"Wait, no one has actually ever seen me before." Brooke interrupts the feisty girl, wide eyed and lips fallen agape at the revelation. Fists tightening by her side as her stomach ties herself in knots. The blonde isn’t as invisible as she always claimed to be, not untouchable as the gods had made her out to be.

"You really think you are that special, mami?" The Puerto Rican cocks a perfectly painted eyebrow and clicks her tongue. Her heart still beating fast, wondering when she will wake up from this strange dream.

"Yes - I mean, no - I mean, I shoot arrows at people to make them fall in love, so I guess." Brooke stumbles over her words, surprised and yet intrigued by the other woman's sharp tongue, slowly inching closer to her again.

"Okay I am definitely high," the short woman whispers, or at least as far as a woman with a mowing machine voice can whisper, as she jumps down from her bed and starts pacing around the room, nibbling on the skin around her nails.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but you are a human who can clearly see me and, - but wait, what if you are not actually a human?" The blonde is still frozen in place, staring down the brunette beauty in front of her, taking in all of her beings, searching for levels of pure perfection. Her slouched shoulders, and messy hair not necessarily screaming immortal.

"Jesus Christ it's 11 a.m., it's way too early for this fuckery." Vanessa sleepily rubs her eyes, prepared to wake up any second, realizing she probably must have overslept. "And to answer your question, I am pretty sure I am human - aren't you?"

"I am Cupid, the goddess of desire, erotic love attraction and affection - or as I'd like to describe myself 'the creator of all evil.'"  _ Cupid  _ holds out a hand for the doe-eyed woman to shake.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Mary," the girl exclaims while throwing her hands in the air and ignoring the pale, outstretched arm of her counterpart.

"No, it's true. I am Cupid," Brooke argues, gesturing to her bow and arrow as if her lethal weapon would be the obvious answer - blatantly ignoring the elephant in the room, her large, white ethereal wings.

"Prove it." The brunette clicks her tongue, even bolder than in her wildest dreams as she points to the now abandoned bow and arrow by Cupid's side. Still convinced that her other nonhuman features may be just a trick on her mind.

"Wait what - no. I don't wanna hurt you," Brooke whispers with a cracking voice, a lump getting caught in the blonde’s throat, choking on nothing as neatly shaped brows furrow together on another wise angelic face. Her chest constricts her lungs as she tries to stay level headed at the woman's outrageous request, counting to ten to calm her erratic breathing. Tears sting at the corner of her eyes. How could someone even dare to ask to be inflicted with this kind of pain? Hadn’t the girl endured enough? Did Brooke’s sacrifice mean nothing to her?

"Hit me with an arrow, then I might believe you." Raised brows and a one-sided smirk challenging Brooke. A chuckle bubbles up her throat as she watches  _ Cupid’s  _ face morph into disbelieve.

"But that will just make you upset and-" the godly creature argues again, a shiver running down her spine just at the thought of hurting the woman in front of her for another time. Barely having broken  _ Venus’s  _ golden rules a day ago, just to protect this girl from another heartbreak. Revolted against her mother, broke an arrow in half and ran away. Sparks flew through her bones, weakening her limbs and cutting off her circulation. A spur of the moment decision, just to save a woman who had been through too much pain in her young years.

"Hurry, I don't have all day, Mary." Her annoyed voice does not completely match her excited exterior as she slightly bounces on her feet, olive tanned fingertips twirling dark brown curls around them as a cashmere cat grin settles on her lips.

Brooke knows she must do it, needs to prove to herself that she isn't just the devil in her own imagination. A broken immortal easily persuaded. She needs to be reminded of her cruel nature, needs to be blamed for all the hurt in the world at last. How dare she deny a human to love? Even if it will be their downfall. She can’t protect the human race from her curse, so she may as well play the role of the devil himself.

With steady hands she stretches her blood red arrow across her wooden bow, pointing her weapon towards the small woman stood right in front of her eyes. Blood rushes to her ears as her stomach ties itself in knots, wings reaching high above her lean figure, radiating a godly aura as she can feel an unearthly force urging her body to take the fatal shot. Shaky finger tips let the arrow fly the short distance through the air as Vanessa’s eyes fixate on her mobile phone, just having seen a new message.

"Ouch," the brunette exclaims, eyes pinched shut as her hand reaches for the arrow stuck in her chest. Her other hand balls into a tight fist as the arrow disappears within her olive tanned hand. Doe eyes gleam with excitement and from her plum painted lips escapes a tiny squeal.

Within a second of the blood red arrow disappearing, thorny roses rank up her chest, filling her lungs with red flower petals. Her vision is tinted with baby pink as her heart starts to shake to the melody of love.

"I told you so," Brooke replies matter of factly as the brunette lovingly stares at her screen, butterflies probably starting to spread in her stomach that very moment. She knows she shouldn’t have given into the girl’s request, but knowing  _ Venus,  _ she would have had to fulfill it either way.

"Holy shit, you are-" Chocolate eyes stare at grey ones, gleaming full of joy at her newly induced love and  _ Cupid’s  _ revelation, before she shakes her head and clears her mind. "Wait why did you call yourself 'the creator of all evil,' bitch?" Her face is painted with curiosity as she bites her lower lip, studying Brooke’s unreadable expression.

Brooke Lynn gulps, avoiding her counterpart that watches her every move with a cocked head, as the cold beauty silently curses her nervous rambling just moments ago. Her wings slightly flutter as she takes in her surroundings, occupying her mind with everything else besides the stranger who just took a seat on the floor right in front of her, and rather studies the pictures on the brunette's bedroom wall. A prom picture, one of a girl’s night out in a bar, a baby picture. A wall painted full of memories, each of them unknown to any stranger, yet strangely familiar to the human by her side.

“Well…” Brooke starts, not ready yet to spill her mind to a complete stranger. Not even used to the idea of speaking to another being.

“Spit it out, Mary!” the girl demands as she crawls a bit closer, grabbing Brooke’s hand and forcing her to sit down beside her so she can study the angelic woman up close, feeling the urge to run a hand through her glowing hair. With a sharp shake of her confused head, she carefully steadies her hand on her hip instead, barely stopping herself from reaching for the blonde.

“Wait, I never even caught your name,” Brooke hurriedly gets up and steps away from her counterpart, too nervous to sit still, and moves closer to the window instead, watching the scenery outside the apartment.

The young girl lifts her perfectly plugged brow at the girl’s reaction, having anticipated a different response. Duly noted the lack of response and dramatically blinks as she lets  _ Cupid’s  _ sidestep slide.

“It’s Vanessa.”

_ Vanessa,  _ Brooke Lynn whispers the word, lets the name roll of her tongue.

“Brooke. I mean my name is Brooke Lynn, nice to meet you Vanessa.” The woman spins around again, flashing Vanessa an experimental smile.

“So, who even is that guy you were texting earlier?” Brooke trails off, pacing through the room and takes a subtle look at every item littering the room. Stopping to pick up a heart shaped silver necklace on her vanity and carefully eyeing it up close as she lightly strokes a fingertip across the engraved _‘V’_, before putting it down. A broken shell of a creature silently condemning the display of affection, knowing the necklace lost its meaning shortly after being gifted to her. Becoming a representation for another lost love.

Apparently the blonde had hit the right nerve with her question and soon after Vanessa begins to ramble about her new love. Grand gestures highlight a sickly sweet tale. Brooke barely contains an eyeroll, yet still lets an annoyed sigh slip every once in a while. Vanessa being in love is all fun and games until it’s not. It’s only a matter of time until she will be reduced to a cocktail of emotions, getting the best of her, combusting one day and resulting in a broken shell. 

Brooke never understood  _ love _ and probably never will. Every aspect of it seems so strange, even completely wrong at times. The co-dependency, heartbreak, obsession and disapproval one has to face. Love seemed to be an empty promise, one that will take the best of you and leave you with the worst you’ve got. So many pieces of shattered hearts Brooke has seen distributed on every inch of the earth. Broken pieces littering mankind. Fleeting moments of happiness not worth the million heartbreaks one individual has to endure - at least in her opinion. But how could she know the truth? Brooke doesn’t even own a heart in the first place. Nothing that could be torn apart or thrown away.

“Wait, hold up, Mami! I don’t wanna talk about shits and berries, spill the tea! I wanna know everything about that cupid shit you’ve got going on!”

In the beginning there was only darkness. 

_ An angelic being born out of the darkness into the light. Her parents two gods. Ice blond baby curls, golden sun rays illuminate her aura, and virgin white regal wings highlight her godly heritage. The daughter of Mars and the third Venus. The youngest of heavenly newborns. A creature embodying the heaviest burden of all.  _

_ Her stormy eyes opened and she was alone.  _

_ Brooke Lynn is the youngest of the three, yet as much Cupid as her other siblings. Each a different embodiment of love. Each receiving a mission at birth. Yet all of their missions combined designed to keep the scale of humankind steady.  _

_ Born at the beginning of time. Abandoned by her parents, only left with a sense of belonging to immortal creatures. Little to no knowledge left with her at birth.  _

_ Immortal creatures created to obey their mothers’ rules, to follow nature’s request at keeping humanity alive. _

_ A little child all alone. Burdened with the most horrifying job.  _

Brooke shakes her clouded head, trying to leave behind the haunting memories of the beginning of her existence. Loneliness and confusion are still deeply rooted in her body, not able to shake off the reminders of her lonely reality. Broken at the lack of knowledge about her own essence. Not knowing her own heritage. How could she share her cruel nature and unknown existence with a complete stranger?

Her head snaps around, taking one last soul searching look at Vanessa and just simply knows deep down that she has to leave. Regal wings carry her towards the dimly lit corridor outside of Vanessa’s apartment, feet nearly out the door, before the brunette catches on.

“Wait! Where the fuck do you think you are going, Mary?” a shocked brunette scrambles to her feet, shouting after  _ Cupid _ .

Brooke stops in her tracks, not having anticipated such a commotion. Pale fingers run through ice blond waves. “I’ve got to leave Vanessa.” 

“Yeah sure, Mami. Stop bullshiting me.” Vanessa voice goes high, while her brows furrow and her lips pull together in an annoyed pout. 

“No really, I’ve got a job to fulfill.” Brooke tries to justify her sudden departure, not afraid of lying to her counterpart to avoid uncomfortable situations like the plague.

“Like what?” Her arms cross as the brunette slightly cocks her head, not buying her excuse.

“Make people's life miserable, I guess,” the icy woman replies without missing a beat and disappears out the door.

Vanessa still stares at the empty doorway minutes after Brooke had already left, before a shiver runs down her spine and pulls her back into reality.

“It’s all just a dream,” the tiny woman mumbles to herself before returning to the safety beneath her bedsheets and drifting into a dreamless slumber


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.  
I hope you'll enjoy it! Leave some comments or come to talk to me on tumblr @dreamyunicorngirl  
Thanks again to Meggie for betaing this chapter.
> 
> CW: alcohol   
Please don't try to drink your problems away my loves!

“You don’t need no unloyal piece of dick - even if it’s some fine piece of dick,” a wide-eyed Latina whispers to herself as a thin smile stretches across her face. 

The brunette had left the comfort of her messy but cozy home just about two hours ago in favour of celebrating one of her best friend’s birthday. Vanessa had contemplated earlier if it was really the right decision to go out on a Tuesday, especially considering that there are plenty of essays and textbooks waiting for her at home, but what the hell; Silky only turns 21 once in her life. So after a few minutes of attempting to hold up a responsible personality, her evening plans were settled. 

Perfectly painted brows furrow together as slightly tipsy fingertips attempt to fix her smudged lipstick. Brown doe eyes stare at a skimpily clothed woman, wearing her favorite beaded red dress, in a sweat stained mirror, forgetting for a moment that it is her own reflection staring back at her. A flawless mug blurs the lines between the real Vanessa and the seductive and quick witted stranger she craves to be. Dark lashes flutter shut for a second before the girl in question regains her sense of being and flashes herself an encouraging smile.

After one last glance she quickly rinses her hands and leaves the safety of the cool bathroom - leaving behind all of her spiralling thoughts. A ball of energy bounces towards the sultry warm dance floor, greeting all of her friends upon her arrival, most of them barely even realizing that she was gone. Purple and dark blue lights dance on her olive tanned skin, painting a mysterious sunset on her naked limbs. Beaming smiles fill the heavy air as the Latina shakes her body to the catchy rhythm flooding the room, leaving her heart and all of her essence on the dance floor. She twirls and spins and dips, challenging her friends to light a fire under their asses as well, joining her destructive nature to help the brunette tear down the ballroom.

Laughter fills the heavy air between the party crowd, shots are distributed, energy is running high, and serotonin is flooding everyone’s system. A warm fuzzy feeling spreads in the brunette's chest with each passing second, appreciation radiating off her soul for the lovely evening she gets to spend, surrounded by the best of friends. Ultimately grateful for the loving people in her life, celebrating spending another day with them.

Yet with all the loving and kind people around her, celebrating Silky’s birthday, she still steals glances at her phone screen, hoping to see a message from a certain someone. Her mind distracted, zooming out every once in awhile, barely registering the party crowd. Craving an answer to her flirtatious texts, craving proof of a chance at possible requited love.

But with each glance she gets disappointed. Doe eyes stinging at the corner, an embarrassed figure attempting to hold back the tears forming. So she sashays to the bar instead, grabbing one shot after the other. Showing off her curves to hot bartenders, fluttering with heavy lashes and giggling at gibberish spilling from her friends’ lips she doesn’t understand. All just to take her mind off a certain Tinder date. Ignoring the sting in heart and gulping down the lump forming in her throat.

And with each trip the group of friends takes to the bar, more alcohol enters Vanessa’s system until one shot of tequila is too much - the fatal shot that leads her to see her angel again. 

Just moments ago A’keria had ordered a round of tequila shots in honour of their birthday girl. Each guest wishing the life of the party all the best for the new year. Vanessa takes a good minute to scan the crowd surrounding Silky for the first time this evening, and is surprised that she already knows most people. Friends, old hookups, or fellow university students crowd the bar. There are only a couple of people she’s never even laid her eyes on, a model-like redhead who seems to be attached to the hip of a bald sepia skinned young man with an odd laugh, a raven haired girl - sharing a lot of similarities to a K-pop star whose name Vanessa couldn't remember- and a girl who already seemed like a shady ass bitch, in the first few minutes she had listened to her, who Vanessa doesn’t even want to get to know.

As her eyes carefully scan the crowd, she manages to spot one of her close friends and fellow IT student, Asia, standing at the end of the bar, fairly close to a bodybuilder Barbie with light caramel hair and amber coloured eyes. Vanessa catches the other woman lovingly stare at her friend, tracing random shapes on mocha skin as she giggles to every mindless word spilling from Asia’s lips. The brunette faintly remembers being introduced to the other woman, yet not fully recalling her name. Katja, Kayla, Kimberly - something with K. 

Dark knowing eyes catch Vanessa’s staring and wave her over with a smirk.

“Do you remember Kameron, Vanessa?” Asia greets her friend after having paved her way through the crowd. The woman pets the barstool next to her, offering the seat to the brunette.

“Of course I do,” the brunette replies with a small smile, her cheeks painted with a slightly pink tint, embarrassment swimming through her veins, as she scratches the back of her head. Definitely grateful for the reintroduction.

After her little hiccup Vanessa manages to have a heartfelt catch up with her friend. They briefly talk about the upcoming semester and each other’s lovelife, or as much as they manage to scream over the deafening beat penetrating the floor, leading to Asia officially introducing Kameron as her girlfriend. Their revelation sealed by a sickly sweet kiss, nearly making Vanessa gag, so she decides to drag the two lovebirds to the dancefloor instead.

An hour later the three women still dance to old nineties tunes, screech along and stumble over misheard lyrics as Vanessa gets lost in the moment again. Her heart beats along to the rhythm of the beat, music running through her veins. Eyes closed, lost in time. Just living for the moment. 

So it's a no-brainer that she doesn’t catch Kameron’s obviously inhuman beauty - long luxurious lashes, a perfectly proportioned body, glowing skin and flawless curls - or her knowing looks directed towards the brunette, amber eyes never leaving the young woman.

Sickly sweet, lingering kisses are being shared between the couple as the three women converse in small talk during a dance break at the bar, making the brunette third wheel for a few awkward minutes. Envy clouded eyes stare down her fidgeting fingers in her lap, a slouched shoulder leaning against the sticky bar counter. Another shot glass is placed next to her miserable figure, not even eliciting a smile from the brunette. Droopy eyes catch another kiss planted on Asia’s already bruised lips. Why couldn’t she be the one happily in love? 

Another alcoholic beverage runs down Vanessa’s throat as a deep sigh escapes her dry lips. Still no new message from her mysterious Tinder guy, Matt. Is it really that hard to actually send her a text back? Isn't she interesting enough? Loveable enough?

The heartbroken woman empties her shot glass and throws her phone into her purse with an extroverted eye roll. He won’t text or call her anyways. No matter how long she stares at her screen. Ghostly hands grip at her throat, making her choke on air. Tears sting at the corner of her eyes as disappointment settles in her stomach, weighing her down like a sinking anchor in the deep ocean. No one to hold on to. Just a lonely girl all by herself.

As Vanessa looks up again, her now slightly tired eyes scanning the room, she catches an angelic woman with bright white wings entering the club. Naked feet hovering above the ground, a leather quiver and wooden bow hanging over her shoulder, painting an ethereal picture. Fully doubting her vision again, Vanessa tries to rub the sleep out of her eyes, even going as far as blaming the sighting on her slightly tipsy state.

But as she opens her eyes again, Brooke is still here in her godly aura with wings and shit. Vanessa had hoped she would disappear, just like she did this afternoon during her shift at the café down the road. The blonde beauty had appeared out of nowhere, making her drop multiple glasses in the process and scaring her shitless - she probably had looked like a madwoman as well. After a short lecture by her boss and another hour passing like a blur, the incident was already forgotten, upcoming exams and essays now occupying her restless brain.

Vanessa had originally blamed her appearance on her immense coffee and energy drink mix consumption - a constant in nearly every university student’s life - and nearly complete managed to erase the encounter from her memory. Until now.

Here she is, hovering above the dancefloor in a white, sheer robe and trained eyes looking out for her new prey, her aura consuming all of Vanessa’s attention. Dark plum lips fallen agape, pupils blown wide, her right hand gripping the counter so hard that her knuckles turn nearly white. 

Brooke’s heavenly body inches closer to another friend of Vanessa, targeting a bubbly girl with long dark blond braids and an enormous love for oversized flannels. 

Vanessa excuses herself from the couple in a trance-like state and dares to follow Cupid’s gaze and inches closer to her and her victim, feeling an invisible force pulling her towards the heavenly woman. A regal woman floating through the crowd, massive, feathery wings raised high above her head, yet no head turning her way. An invisible being, only for two pair of eyes to be seen - one not able to keep her distance. The brunette is fully captivated by the creature’s essence, gravitating towards her like a moth toward a light bulb.

From a safe distance Cupid’s blood-dripping arrow hits a girl with candy floss hair, who daringly decided to wear a dark blue pinafore dress above a Mickey Mouse patterned shirt to a club, instead of Vanessa’s friend. Monét continued to crack jokes with her counterpart, completely unaware of the commotion going on around her, missing how Nina’s lungs constrict at the impact, roses immediately blooming in her heaving chest. Her love for the other woman doomed from the beginning.

Vanessa feels the urge to close the distance between her and Brooke Lynn, sprint towards the angelic woman’s spot behind the oblivious Monét and bombard her with all of the questions burning on the tip of her tipsy tongue. But before her mortal body can even catch up with her demanding mind, Silky interupts her plans - always the woman of great timing.

“Are you really spying on these love birds, hoe?”

Vanessa slightly jumps at her sudden appearance, head whipping around in matter of seconds, not prepared to have Silky’s booming voice so close to her ear. So she just simply shakes her head, too stunned - for once- to get a word out.

“Stop being a perv, V, and let Nina get that pussy,” Silky cries out loud, dragging the Latina back to the bar by her wrist, while doe eyes try to catch fleeting pictures of the heavenly creature, and orders another round of shots. 

Having lost the immortal of interest, she decides to catch up with A’keria, takes two rounds of shots with the suspiciously sober Kameron and has a dance off with a slightly awkward twink. All in the span of an hour. Just a silent attempt at emptying her overloaded mind. Dancing and drinking away her worries. Trying to forget multiple names at once - but never succeeding.

An exhausted figure paves her way to the bar, ordering a glass of water for once. In a desperate need of a cool down, trying to steady her spinning world for a moment. The tongue in her mouth resting for once, no words bubbling up her throat. Her mind is spiralling at a record pace, jumping from one issue to the other. Matt - university - Brooke Lynn.

Speaking of the later - squinted eyes scan the room again, hoping to catch an ethereal creature hiding in the shadows, hoping to find her personal angel lurking somewhere. Doubting she stuck around, but still hoping to see her again. Needing to talk to her again. 

After their last encounter her head has been spinning non-stop, constantly replaying the encounter. While heart had fluttered at every message she had received from Matt - the guy from Tinder, now her heart just weighs heavy in her chest at the recent lack of messages. Her stomach starts to tighten at the thought of the reason for all of this. 

Still unsure if she had just fall in love with this sweet boy overnight or if her morning really had been full of strange encounters. Still not wanting to give into a reality full of mythological beings.

Nearly completely lost in her thoughts, she spots the woman she has been craving to talk to all night in the spur of a moment. Taking the last gulp out of her waterglass, she slams it down on the counter, before jumping down the barstool she has been sitting on, casually strolling towards the lady in question. 

"Are you a parking ticket? Cause you've got fine written all over you, mami." The brunette flutters her heavy lashes and pokes out her tongue as she silently chuckles along to her own cheesy pickup line. 

"It's nice to see you too, Vanessa," the blonde monotonously answers without even sparing her with a single look. 

"Why do you look like someone kicked your favorite puppy, mami?" Vanessa asks, frown in place, clicking with her tongue once again at Cupid’s depressing mood.

Brooke Lynn doesn’t even spare her an answer this time around, just silently stares in a direction unknown to Vanessa. Cold, stormy eyes focused on caramel locks of an apparently particular interesting club-goer, one that Vanessa couldn’t identify from the distance. 

"You really aren’t the life of the party - huh? Well, sweet-cheeks, do you know what I do when I am sad?" Vanessa lets her unfiltered mouth slip, attempting to conceal the hurt Brooke’s sudden cold dementor is causing.

Vanessa only receives the silent treatment.

"Drink away my problems," she still enthusiastically screams over the loud music, trying to uplift her counterpart’s mood. The brunette is fully aware at her struggle dealing with sad emotions, especially with other’s, and drags Brooke towards the bar, ordering two shots of tequila. 

Brooke suspiciously eyes the drink in front of her eyes before hesitantly grabbing it after being enthusiastically encouraged by the brunette. As the content of the glass runs down her dry throat, she pinches her eyes together and puts the glass back on the counter with a scrunched up face. A shiver runs down her figure at the sharp taste.

Vanessa barely contains a giggle as she orders another round, enjoying the torture she is putting the woman through. With an amused expression she watches Brooke run her hand over her tongue, trying to get rid of the taste on her taste buds, before she declines the other drink. Vanessa herself not even feeling any harsh liquid anymore on her now numb tongue.

Vanessa downs Brooke’s shot as well and drags the unimpressed woman to the dance floor with a “show me what you’ve got, mami.”

Vanessa twirls, spins, and dips for the third time this evening. Most of her friends have already gone, having an early calltime in the morning. But not Vanessa. She has passed the point of no return - text books and essays long forgotten. Even her phone is abandoned in her purse - hasn’t been touched for the past hour. All that matters is the mysterious woman dancing so close to her, but never close enough to touch. Dark brown eyes taking all of inhumane beauty, watching her icy hair swing around with every movement. The tipsy brunette dances in circles around the blonde goddess, taking her hand in hers during a very brave second, twirling her around the dance floor as well. Even teasing a small smile out of the ice cold beauty, dimples appearing out of nowhere. Two women caught in time, dancing the night away, all responsibilities forgotten. Just the two of them - letting their spirits run free. Their bodies gravitating towards each other, existing just within the world of the other. Two pairs of heavy lidded eyes, watching - staring - taking it all in.

Multiple eyes watch the scene with confusion painted on their faces. Wondering why the strange girl laughs and dances with air.

But as soon as Brooke’s mood has seemingly lifted, it falls again. Her eyes carefully scanning the crowd, searching for something, her mind running to places Vanessa never could imagine. The ice cold woman taking a step back from the young girl, distancing herself from her. Vanessa’s blunt rambling and chessy attempts at making the woman by her side smile again - blatantly ignored. The blonde’s attention not in the present. 

With a deep sigh Vanessa lets herself be dragged to a silent corner of the club, facing a previously empty stage. Yet somehow in the past hour the karaoke stage must have been opened, or at least been hijacked by Vanessa’s favorite blonde Russian exchange student. 

Beneath the bright yellow lights a very drunk Katya sings her heart out to a very beautiful rendition of Enya’s “Only Time.” It might not be the most appropriate song for the setting, but as if Katya would ever care, and yet she still managed to attract multiple party guests at the front of the stage. Numerous drunk men cheering for her, already chanting for an encore. Her girlfriend proudly smiling from the side of the stage.

"Mami, we've got to sing a duet together," Vanessa blurts out after Katya had left the stage, spinning around to face the blonde beauty by her side again, flashing her a cheshire cat smile. Excitement sparkling in bright does eyes upon her, self-proclaimed, brilliant idea.

"Ohh no, no, it's already late, I should- I should really go", Brooke stutterts, finally being snapped out of her dream like state and catapulted back into reality by Vanessa’s request.

"Just one song, bitch, pretty please!” A pouty lip and puppy eyes face the torn blonde, attempting to win her over. Not ready to let her go just yet.

"Well…" the blonde beauty caves in, her ice walls slowly melting.

Like a little child opening her presents on Christmas morning, Vanessa jumps up and down, clapping her hands together while simultaneously squealing. Her locks bounce with each jump, alcohol clouding her better judgement and a lack of sleep can be found behind her eyes as well. But it’s too late to stop her now.

"Gotta show these hoes how a ten does it. Get these cookies!" A hand on her hip, lips pursed and a sharp nod highlighting her determination, letting everyone know she could slay her competition.

With a confident stride she climbs up the stairs towards the stage and demands to sing the next song, Brooke trailing behind her like a little kid following her teacher on a school trip. Her lips pursed into a frown, arms crossed and her foot tapping as she watches Vanessa discuss the song options with Pearl. Heads nearly bumping together over the karaoke facility, olive hands raised high as the discussion grows heated.

As the intro to “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart” by Elton John starts playing, Vanessa and Brooke take on their respective places in front of the two mic stands, the later not even able to contain an eye roll at the song choice.

But with each passing second and each sung paragraph, the two women enjoy themselves more and more. A serious attempt at singing a duet slowly but surely turns into lots of giggles and intentionally off notes, especially on Brooke’s part. Toothy grins are traded between the two women. The short song turning into a lasting melody.

Even though all Vanessa can focus on is the mysterious immortal by her side, everyone else seems to be watching a drunk girl singing by herself, drifting off into madness.

“A heartbroken Vanjie is really out there singing a duet all by herself - ouch,” Asia slightly whispers into Kameron’s ear, but still somehow loud enough for the other girl stood next to her to hear.

“We should get her down from the stage, before she embaresses herself even further,” Nina chimes in on the conversation. Her ever-so-kind soul looking out for the young girl on stage, not wanting to see her regret this decision in the morning. Monét smiles at the candy floss girl's heartwarming compassion while barely containing an evil grin at the idea popping up in her head.

“Or - we could just film her,” Monét and Asia simultaneously exclaim, giggling at their own stupidity. Two halves of a whole idiot. Two phones point at a ball of energy, now fully pulling of a full production on stage, within a second.

Kameron doesn’t add a word to the conversation, distracted by an unexpected presence on stage, too stunned to form any proper sentences. Her usually giggly persona suddenly all silent. 

Within a heartbeat, a roaring applause signals the end of the performance. A curly beauty silently retreats into the shadows.

Two smiley women basking in the afterglow of their earth shattering performance, climbing down the stairs pulling and goofy faces at each other. Two pairs of eyes gleam brightly, challenging the stars.

The brunette inches closer to the blonde beauty hiding in another corner of the club, whispering seductively with a sly smile on her lips: "We should get outta here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Sorry for the extremely long delay. Uni is kicking my butt - mostly because I genuinely assumed they would go easy on us in the first two weeks. Well - that wasn't the case. I hope you can somewhat enjoy this chapter! Big thank you again to Meggie for being an amazing beta!

“We should get outta here.”

The blonde only rolls her eyes, as she carefully stretches her wings, at Vanessa’s exaggerated lash fluttering and her suggestive smirk. Not even buying her act for a second. The cackle afterwards already ruining her flirty illusion.

"And where do you wanna go in the middle of the night, ‘Ness?" Brooke asks, desperately trying to sound uninterested as she eyes the crowd around them, still not forgotten why she had stayed in the first place. Yet there isn’t a single sign of the other immortal, hiding in the crowd, to be seen. With one last disappointing glance she sighs heavily and lets her act fall, finally facing the young woman by her side. Desperately wanting to leave this hormone driven place.

“Ohh we’ve got a nickname - cute, Mary - so you don’t hate me all that much?”, Vanessa giggles as she elbows the ethereal women, doe eyes searching for the slightly hidden exit. Long brown curls bouncing as her head snaps around, attempting to find a way out of the sultry club in her highly intoxicated state.

"Also it's a secret - so I can’t tell you where we are going", she finally remembers to answer the blonde's question, placing her left index finger in front of her dry lips - attempting to highlight her wannabe mysterious aura. Within a second though a cheshire cat smile peeks out beneath her finger as Brooke shakes her had - amused by the brunette's state -, before she lets it drop down and grabs the blonde’s cold wrist instead, banning her way through the crowd. Unknown shoulders bump into the swaying Latina’s small figure, elbows nearly landing in her face and even a beverage finds its way on her dress, as she drags Brooke out of the bar -  _ Cupid  _ obviously evading any harm. Bypassers moving aside, subscousinsly making room for the present goddess. 

Brooke is seemingly impressed by the fact that Vanessa actually manages to find her way outdoors without getting into a heated fight with the guy who managed to spill some soda on her - according to the brunette - very expensive dress. Her olive-toned hands were already neatly tightened into fists, but one pointed look by  _ Cupid  _ was enough for her to turn around and let it go. Stomping through the barely lit corridor towards the exit.

As the cold wind hits their flushed bodies, even Brooke begins to shiver. Goosebumps cover her limbs and leave the woman, normally so used to the cold, a bit shaken up, though she welcomes the change of temperature, having felt like she was being cooked in a big soup bowl for the past two hours. Her grande wings are finally able to stretch to their full capacity. Tense shoulders roll back as she cracks her neck, trying to get rid of all the accumulated tension.

The bright pink neon sign of the night club illuminates the two stranded figures, painting them in a soft heavenly glow, highlighting Brooke’s empty leather quiver - a successful night, if you asked  _ Venus _ . Both women deeply inhaling the cold air, eyes closed, simply enjoying the silence after a long night.

The blonde beauty’s mind tries to process tonight's events. Running in circles - overthinking one life changing encounter. But she tries to keep her cool. Exhale. Inhale. Just breath. 

The inner peace found within these two beings is destroyed within a second. A car speeds by as men in their late twenties shout obscene comments at Vanessa, honking and laughing at the brunette’s fury painted cheeks.

Brooke expects an explosion. She can see the fire igniting right in front of her eyes, waiting for Vanessa to unleash her irreparable destruction. She had seen it during lonely nights she spent looking out for the young woman - had seen her explode with anger at her heartbreaks.

But all she does is calmly flick them off and intertwines her fingers with a stunned Brooke, tugging her along while they turn the corner. Two figures walk in silence, hand in hand, the brunette taking the lead, following the directions written in her heart. 

With each corner they turn, they start to leave the inner city circle and all of the dark alleys littered with drunk party-goers behind.

Brooke silently lets herself dragged into uncertainty for the second time this night, blindly trusting the woman she barely knows. Stormy eyes carefully take in every inch of all the lonely streets they pass. Darkness, filling the space around them. Only the hum of overly loud TV screens disturb the calm silence every once in a awhile.

Occasionally she can spy strangers making out at a corner - none of them searching for something lasting - homeless people crashing on park banks or sleeping in the streets, stray dogs howling in the night - catching the younger woman off guard. A hint of a smile can be found on Brooke’s lips as the brunette jumps at the sound.

“Are you sure you we are going the right way?” Brooke asks after half an hour of lost wandering through less crowded streets. Fewer houses started to frame the ground they walk on as patches of nature claim their place.

“Trust me, Mary! I know where we’re going - it’s real special,” Vanessa calmly answers softly.

Brooke does a double take at the woman beside her, not having expected a soft mutter by her counterpart. Both of them had spent the majority of the walk in utter silence, simply enjoying the night silence around them, appreciating nature’s beauty around them. Not even a quick ramble from the brunette to conceal the awkward moment as Brooke let go of Vanessa’s hand.

They continue their journey until they reach the outer brim of the city. Slowly making their way through the forest adjacent to the meadow behind the last houses of the most rural area. The blonde catches sight of fireflies lighting up the bushes around them and baby rabbits settling down for the night in a small cave. Brooke immediately feels the shift within her as the two women disappear between the trunks. Complete calmness flood her being, feeling at home, far away from most humans. No need to hide, no need to pretend - even though no one could ever see her, besides Vanessa. Yet she still felt the pressure to behave a certain way since she discovered someone could actually see her - suddenly feeling the need to change. Wanting to fit it. Concealing her large wings and blood red arrows with a practiced smile and a polite nod in whatever direction she feels the imaginary eyes come from.

The deeper they make their way through the forest, the darker and louder it gets.  _ Terra  _ is celebrating  _ Cupid’s  _ arrival, bees are humming and birds are chirping their welcome melody, having missed their goddess. 

Brooke isn’t the only one to notice. Vanessa stops in her tracks to pet a little fox and comments on the fireflies and cooling breeze circling the two women.

But once they cross the last line of trees and arrive at abandoned lake, nature’s creatures fall silent after reaching their crescendo. Outer calmness can be felt on the meadow. Brooke feels the mysterious aura surrounding the place deep in her core as a harsh shiver runs down her body.

Vanessa stalks up to the lake, slightly swaying - Brooke wasn’t sure if it’s her high heels or the alcohol - taking a seat on a large rock right next to the edge of the lake. The brunette pulls her long locks into a low ponytail and lets her feet sway above the ground, staring down the stretch of water in front of her. 

_ Cupid  _ watches from afar, keeps track of the Latina’s every move but doesn’t dare to come closer. Her feet are bound to the floor while she contemplates her next move. 

She could just run. Stop giving a crap about the woman she barely knows. Just leave her behind and return to her safe space and comfort zone. Yet something was holding her back. An invisible string of yarn pulling her closer to the mysterious girl - the one and only who has every properly laid her eyes on her. 

As if the brunette could read her mind, she turns around and pets the space on the rock next to her with a “What’s taking you so long, Mary?”

Apparently Brooke has no choice, but to follow the brunette's request. 

So she lets her wings carry her the last few meters and joins the other woman on her rocky seat, nervously waiting for an explanation. One that she doesn’t immediately receive.

“And what are we supposed to do here?” she finally asks out loud, suspiciously eyeing the dark water, watching the reflection of the moon dance on its surface.

“Go skinny dipping,” Vanessa replies matter of factly, a sly grin stretched across her face as she pulls off her high heels.

The blonde snaps her head around, confusion written all over her face.

“What?” Furrowed brows stare at a cackling Latina who can barely control the harsh tones escaping her throat. 

“You know we just get nakey-nakey, Mami, and then dip our toes into the water. Go for a swim and shit - have some deep-ass conversations,” Vanessa explains, giggling along as she points towards the lake and bumps the other one’s shoulder. 

Within the swift of a moment she stands up and asks Brooke to unzip her dress. The blonde silently complies, watching the brunette take her panties off and make her way into the water, dipping her toes into the cold. Small waves lap at her olive tanned skin, hugging the woman’s figure, drenching all of her. 

Brooke hesitates shortly, as she keeps an eye on the short woman, yet she still somehow feels the strong urge to just run away. Bees are buzzing in her bones, keeping her restless, prepared to flee the place. 

Yet she is still being held back, like a stone in her chest weighing her down. An indescribable force clinging to her feet, keeping her in place. 

So with a deep yet shaky breath she decides to join the other woman, instead of giving into her primal urge of flight. Shy fingertips carefully peel of her white sheer robe, letting it pool around her bare feet.

Her wings flutter nervously as she catches the brunette staring. Doe eyes scan over her naked soul, pupils dilated as she bites her lipstick stained lips. Shamelessly enjoying the view.

“Do you always take your friends here to stare at them naked?” Brooke teases the brunette, whose eyes immediately snap back to her eyes, trying to break the heavy tension.

Vanessa’s soft smile falls for a second, before she catches herself and answers flirtatiously with a wink: “Just the real special ones, Brookey.”

The blonde quietly steps into the water, toes already drenched in the ice cold wet. Simply enjoying the added coolness to her frame. She closes her eyes as the water sweeps over her breasts, letting her head fall back, wetting her delicate hair.

“It’s actually quite nice here,'' she whispers after opening her eyes again, slowly walking into the deeper parts of the lake until she can’t stand anymore, stretching out her frame for a little swim.

“Yes, haven’t been here in a while though, not since the first girl I took here broke my heart and shit,” Vanessa mumbles, looking up to the stars as if she was reading memories of the past carved into the night sky.

“I am sorry,” Brooke whispers. Genuine regret leaking out of her throat - knowing she is responsible for that heartbreak. Wishing she hadn’t brought anything up in the first place even though she couldn’t have known Vanessa’s story.

“Nah, it’s fine. Aquaria wasn’t even really my type. Sure she was pretty but we didn’t click. I wanted a big ass romance, just like in the movies. Didn’t get one though,” Vanessa rambles on, while avoiding immediate eye contact as she walks in circles at the edge of the lake. Arms crossed across her chest, a shivering figure attempting to keep the warmth, finally daring to completely immerse herself in the deep wet, taking Brooke’s lead for once.

“Why would you even want that?” Brooke carefully voices, facing the brunette, studying her expression, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Nervously chewing at her bottom lip at asking her deepest rotted questions finally out loud.

“Want what?” Brown doe eyes fixate on her counterpart again, not fully grasping the depth of her question just yet.

“Love. Why are you so hung up on it?”_Cupid _elaborates her question, her wings hung low, swinging softly beneath the surface, creating tiny waves around her.

“I - I don’t know. I mean sort of I do know - I am human - we all just wanna feel loved, I guess?” Vanessa tries to answer the other woman’s way too existential question for her intoxicated state, pausing for a second to gather her thoughts, wanting to properly elaborate her thoughts. “You know ever since I was a child I dreamed of finding ‘the one’ - my prince or princess charming. I saw those romantic movies as a kid and read those fairytales with my abuela. I just always wanted that dream to come true - and still do. Just want to have someone that sticks by your side, no matter what. Deep down I just wanna be someone's number one I guess. Give them my all in return and shit.”

For once the coldness of the water is actually hitting the young woman. A shiver runs up her entire figure as she hugs her bare frame, arms above the surface, graced by cool wind gusts. Feeling vulnerable for the first time this evening as she slowly sobers up, goosebumps covering her chest and arms. She slowly crosses her arms, hugging her own figure as she attempts to somewhat hide her bare soul. 

Brooke hums and nods her head at Vanessa’s explanation before stating the thoughts running through her mind: “I wish I could understand you humans and your obsession with it. It just seems like such a strange concept to me. Even if the relationship isn’t doomed, like most are.”  _ Cupid  _ rolls her eyes at her own statement, as if it was common knowledge. “I still don’t understand how it formed in the first place. Sure I play a big role in that, but still - I dont think I could care about someone enough to stick around.”

“I guess you just know  _ why  _ once you’ve actually been in love. Sure it isn’t always fun and games, especially if you have such bad luck like me, but there is always hope for a brighter future one day - shit I don’t know Mary, but love is just beautiful when it all works out - the warm fuzzy feeling and all…” Vanessa’s voice grows soft as she moves to the edge of the lake, carefully lowering herself into the shallow water.

A soft “mhh” escapes the goddess’s lips as she joins the other woman, letting her wings stretch above the lake’s surface, illuminated by the soft moonlight as it reflects on her porcelain skin and nearly white hair. Making her glow from inside, contrasting her self-proclaimed, dark interior.

“But there must be someone you love. Don’t you at least love your parents?” Vanessa carefully studies the immortal’s side profile as she quietly voices her question, craving to know more about her strange counterpart.

“I don't know my parents,” Brooke softly replies, nervous fingertips playing with shorter strands of hair. Stormy eyes flutter shut for a second - a sting to the place where her heart is supposed to be. 

“Hold up, bitch. You don't know your parents?” Vanessa screeches, hands thrown in the air and eyes opened up wide, unobservant of the blonde’s pained expression.

“No,” Brooke replies coldly. Not ready to unpack her dizzy memories of the past.

“Then who raised you?” Vanessa asks seemingly confused, head leaning on her hand. Shuffling even closer to the mesmerizing girl.

“My two older sisters,”  _ Cupid  _ cuts her answer short, not willingly wanting to dig her own grave by giving away too much too soon.

“Sisters?” the Latina screams one octave higher than her usual truck driver voice, mouth hanging agape at Brooke Lynn’s sudden revelation. Her shoulders slouch back, nearly falling back into the deep water at her sudden twitch.

The blonde simply nods, her chest constricting at the thought. She hadn’t seen her sisters in millenia. All alone ever since their last encounter - only left with a hole in her chest. Left with her self-deprecating thoughts and ever burning questions.

“Spill the tea, sis.” The brunette shifts again and pulls her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, now completely facing the blonde.

With each passing second the blonde’s face gains more resemblance with a ice statue. Hollow eyes stare down her own reflection on the lake, words caught in her throat.

Moments pass in silence. Two figures lost in their own worlds.

“Well there are three of us. Detox, Kameron, and me. Three sisters. Three goddesses. We grew up together, they taught me everything I needed to know. But that was a long time ago. I don’t remember much,” Brooke mumbles, avoiding bright doe eyes, simply staring down her feet immersed in the cold liquid.

“Two sisters? Are they also  _ Cupid _ ?” The brunette's big eyes seem to grow even bigger in size with each new piece of information she receives. Lapping up all the answers she gets but still craving more.

“I don’t really know. I don’t know much about our existence in general. The humans just nicknamed me  _ Cupid,  _ I guess - don’t know what they call them though,” Brooke trails of, not fully knowing how to put her experiences into words.

“Have you seen them since?”

Brooke’s stomach sinks at the innocently voiced question.

“I lost contact to them once I was old enough,'' she tries to vaguely answer.

"And you never saw them again? Like ever?" Vanessa attempts to dig deeper, shaky legs beneath the surface painting a picture of her inner state. 

Shit.

"Well I might have,” Brooke admits. The water plants besides her figure suddenly more interesting than anything else.

“I knew it! Spill it!" the brunette demands. Her body shaking with excitement as her grin grows bigger in size. 

"Tonight I might have seen one of my sisters - actually, she was talking to you Blue crystals peek out beneath slightly damp lashes. She takes a deep breath as the blonde furiously tries to blink away the tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. 

Deep green painted sorrow floods her lungs at the missed opportunity of the night. 

"Wait - no way - Kameron is your sister?” the brunette loudly whispers, slender hands clapped above her mouth. Eyes brightly lit at her revelation. 

"I don't know if your friend was her, she just looked really familiar.” Brooke shrugs, not knowing why she even shared her suspicions. Attempting to casually wipe at her wet lash line, trying to erase any evidence of weakness. 

"But where are her wings though?" Vanessa furrows her brows, the underlying and unvoiced questions nearly burning a hole into the ground. 

"I have no idea.”

Flashes of memories and never dealt with emotions swirl through  _ Cupid's  _ head. Constricting her chest and never wanting to let go. 

"That's why I stuck around, you know - tried to figure out who she actually is,'' Brooke attempts to explain, not knowing any answer to Vanessa's urgent questions - and neither to her own. 

"Damn mami, that's a goddamn mystery. Should be on Buzzfeed Unsolved ", Vanessa cackles as she shakes her hair like a wet dog just getting out of the rain. 

"Wait what?" 

"Never mind.” The brunette's laugh just intesifes at the blonde's visible confusion. 

Vanessa crawls down out of the shallow water they’ve been sitting in and silently battles putting on her dress again - before the ladylike creature offers her help. 

"So that's all you have. Two sisters. No parents. You are  _ Cupid _ , don't get the concept of love and neither know much about your existence. Real cute - Mary. Nearly as much of a mess as I am. " 

Two equally as intoxicating laughs haul through the night air as the two figures take a seat on a still mildly warm rock. Heavy doe eyes flutter shut as the young woman falls asleep on her shoulder during sunrise. The first ray of sunlight illuminates the wings of cupid as she carries the woman home, lovingly tucking her into her bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! :)  
Come scream at me on tumblr @dreamyunicorngirl


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stressed uni student back!  
With a very tiny chapter, an apparent lack of metaphors and way too many thoughts.  
I apologize in advance.   
Kudos and comments are still welcome!

The wind is carrying flowers through the air, placing them in her glowing hair. Naked feet collide with cold asphalt. A crescent moon hides in broad daylight as  _ Terra's  _ creatures of the night try to find a sleeping place during the day. Fireflies, the only servants not denied a break, lead  _ Cupid  _ to her new destination, colouring the air around them in a sweet red shade.

Brooke’s chest is blooming, while electrical impulses flow through her limbs. A light head accompanied by a cold gust of air bringing life back into rotten lungs - reviving her tired soul. Glowing from the inside out at finally knowing at last: she isn't alone. The discussion of the past night is tightly hidden at the back of her mind, a trunk she shall open at a later time, one that shall not destroy her calm exterior. Gusts of wind carry away the heavy package deeply rooted at the bottom of her stomach, freeing her of her everlasting worry and spiraling thoughts for a minute, cleansing her mind.

But she can’t forget the task at hand, no matter how cathartic the moment is. 

Stormy eyes trained on her new destination, a beauty salon across the street. It's an early Saturday morning - the shops just opening their doors for their new customers. Sultry smells hang in the fresh morning air, coming from the bakery next door, eliciting stomach growls from business men and women who had to skip their breakfast in favour of arriving at work on-time, working overtime just to make their deadlines on time.

Strong wings carry the silent being in between the crowd of hurried employees attempting to catch their way too early buses after stopping at Starbucks for their well-needed coffee. Dark blue eyes carefully study the busy crowd around them. And as each shoulder nearly brushes against hers, threatening to see her stumbling down the pavement, the fallen angel welcomes her anonymity for once. 

A bleach blonde jersey girl, who seemed to have a lot of similarities with a life sized Bratz doll, opens the door of a brightly lit beauty salon for her first customer of the day. Eyeliner straighter than herself and a bright pink lip pulled into a smirk as she studies the girl opposite her. Ravenblack hair and long fluttery lashes stare right back at the young woman. Shy cheeky smiles are shared before the blonde girl slips back into her professional role and offers the girl a seat, starting to bombard her with way too many questions. 

Brooke watches their interaction from afar, knowing her victims before the fireflies could even reveal their destiny to her.  _ Venus’s  _ pattern is one she knows by heart.

  
_ Cupid  _ shoots the first arrow the moment the Jersey girl (Brooke learned that Ariel is her name from the endless ramble about herself) trips over her own feet and pours an entire cup of tea over her client. A beet-red faced girl stumbles over her apologies as the other woman just laughs off the accident; hands brushing as nervous fingertips try to clean the coffee spot on the young woman’s sundress. Another arrow flies through the air. A match made in heaven. Or hell, if you ask Brooke.

The blonde creature turns around the moment the last arrow hits her victim’s chest, not able to watch the sickly sweet scene any longer. Her pulse runs high as she flees the crime, trying to escape the stinging pain in her chest. Not able to pinpoint the present emotion right away, yet still hoping the daggers will disappear.

The world twirls around her as she tries to escape the city, running away from the fireflies who had shown her the way to her victims. Not wanting to have a second look at the newly-born star-crossed lovers, not daring to see the hidden pain behind each layer of skin.

Blonde curls sway in the wind as the dark creature bans her way through the busy streets. People keep filling the space around blonde beauty as she hectically tries to find her way back home. Her eyes flicker across the scene, seeking a way out, yet constantly falling on seemingly happy couples engaging in PDA. Being forced to endure their sickly sweet gestures, watching them glow from within. Her head snaps back and forth as her breath gets heavier, snow white hands shaking as she tries to keep control. 

In the corner of a dark alley the blonde finally comes to a halt. Her heaving body slumps down the wall, head hitting the concrete wall with a small thud, giving her the chance to finally shut out the world around her. 

Yet her mind doesn't let her go. Scenes flicker in front of her closed eyes. Every match ever made in hell. Couples falling apart in her presence. Being doomed for eternity. Each face imprinted in her memory, usually kept tightly hidden at the back of her mind, barely seeing the light of day. 

While the cold-hearted woman finally catches her breath, the movie in her mind is filled with a tune full of perceived happiness. Toothy grins and big hugs are presented to her. Each memory painting a brightly lit picture - full of love. The raven-haired girl giggling at Ariel's clumsiness, a punk proposing to his longtime sweetheart, parents bringing their kids to their first day of kindergarten. 

It takes everything left in her not to gag.

And then there is Vanessa. Brooke can see her pretty clearly. The way she talked so hopefully about finding her one true love one day. About feeling so connected to other people. Her bright smile and sparkly eyes the moment she shares her philosophies about love. 

Yet still not being able to answer Brooke's burning question - why do people fall in love? 

What even is love? 

  
Love is human,  _ Cupid _ gathers. 

Love is something Brooke doesn't really know. Never got to know. And never will get to know. 

Or could she? 

Her mind goes over all the brief encounters she had with the feisty woman. The way she had made her feel. Was it even the right word? Could she feel anything besides the pain infused emptiness in her chest? 

Brooke has to admit, she does enjoy Vanessa's company. Definitely and wholeheartedly enjoys not being alone, having someone to talk to, someone to look forward to seeing again. Hearing her thoughts or just being around her is way more pleasant than she could have ever imagined.

But is that love? 

The blonde beauty shakes her head. Wings stiffening at the stupid question. Of course it wasn't love. Sparks weren’t exploding where heart is supposed to be and not a single butterfly found its home within her abdomen. Nothing she is supposed to feel which could indicate her ‘being in love’.

Yet that answer isn't enough. Her thirst for finally knowing what  _ love  _ still isn’t stilled. Yet she knows that she is running out of resources, running out of possibilities to finally understand.

God damn it. Why did no immortal ever had the brilliant idea of writing a handbook about humans and their quirks. That would make Brooke's life a hell lot easier. 

Before she even knows how to fix her inner turmoil, her wings are carrying her to the inner city library. A place where knowledge has been kept for the past centuries, tightly hidden in an ever persisting place. Maybe there might even be a handbook of love. Or at least something that can convince  _ Cupid  _ that love isn’t as cruel as she claims it to be.

Naked feet hover over the ground as ice cold eyes scan the labels of each bookshelf. Books about the ancient Greek to self-help and cooking books. No bright red label called love to be seen.

Yet in between the shelves of sci-fi novels  _ Cupid  _ stumbles across two blushing teens. A boy with blond curly hair picks up the books gathered at the brunette’s feet and hands each of them to her. With a sweaty hand cradling his own neck he apologies for running into her. Shy smiles are shared as the boy starts asking his counterpart about one specific book in her hands. 

Brooke silently watches the interaction between two from afar, but with each minute passing and each new giggle from the pair she suddenly feels the strong urge to inch closer. Desperately wanting to know what all the blushing, giggling and smiling is all about. 

Yet all of a sudden her wings start to itch and the creature of the dark feels the sudden urge to reach for her arrows. She tries to bite back the urge, knowing that the couple in front of her isn’t one chosen by  _ Venus. _

But as if her fingers had a mind of their own, they start to inch closer to the red stained arrows strapped to her back. 

However, as her fingertips slowly wrap around the base of a particular lively pulsing arrow, someone grabs her and pulls her behind another bookshelf. An ice cold hand clasps around her lips as the creature whispers into her ear, "You shouldn't be here.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, back, back again! Sorry for disappearing, Uni just took over my entire life. But now thanks to corona and canceled exams I don't have much to do! Hopefully someone is still interested in this fic! Big thanks to the wonderful Mags, the second half of a whole idiot, who betaed this chapter for me. Love you lots. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! :)

“You shouldn’t be here.”

An ice cold shiver graces each unclothed inch of skin as each word drips down her naked soul. Her heart touched by every syllable, as the voice keeps her fleshy organ tight in its grasp. A whisper surfaces at the back of her mind - a much younger voice, clear as the day she first heard her - _ You shouldn’t be here, Brooke _.

Brooke’s breathing picks up its pace as a sharp tremor erupts through her hands._ It couldn’t be? _

In a daring pirouette the blonde woman turns around to face her fear, eyes flickering across the hall, frantically searching for the source. Faded memories press play on the movie in her mind - one that Brooke hastily closes her eyes from, too painful to relive. Neurons firing as her heart pulses each blood-cell through her shaken up figure, preparing for a long awaited reunion. 

Yet all she can find is hollow emptiness.

* * *

A flickering street light, seemingly about to give up on life, is the last source of light illuminating the scene. 

Heavy, dirty wings drag across the wet pavement, head hung low, as the pain pelts against cobblestones. A dripping being looking up to the brightly lit window in the apartment building, a barely present smile creeps onto her lips - of course Vanessa is the only person awake at this ungodly hour. 

As Brooke takes one step forward, the front door creaks open in a swift motion, letting the stranger enter. Feet barely gracing the wooden floor as her large wings carry the woman towards the 6th floor. Tenants sleeping safe and sound behind each closed door, unaware of the intruder in their home. 

The blonde shifts from one leg to the other, staring at the dark green door in question. The gold digits indicating Vanessa’s apartment number double in her vision. Her red painted bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she slowly lifts her hand to knock - letting Vanessa decide over her presence for once. 

After two loud knocks against the wooden floor, she lets her pale hand drop by her side, holding her breath - waiting. Minutes pass and Brooke's mood begins to fall to an all time low again. Struggling to accept the fact that the Latina doesn't wanna see her tonight. Yet the moment the blonde is about to turn around, the door opposite her creaks open, exposing a fragile woman hiding behind its frame. Blotchy red eyes and a runny nose stare back at her. 

Brooke's stomach drops the moment she sees the state Vanessa is in. Her thoughts swirl around, attempting to untangle an infinite number of questions. The Latina simply takes a step back, silently inviting the strange creature into her home. As Brooke follows the brunette to her bedroom, she gets a glimpse of the apartment. Plates shattered on the kitchen floor, broken picture frames littering the hallway, and an empty wine bottle standing next to the bathroom door. She had seen this case multiple times already, always asked to gift the woman with another heartbreak. _ Venus _ never giving the girl a well deserved break. 

But not today, she reminds herself, today she is here on her own accord.

As the two woman reach the bedroom, the brunette just flops onto her bed like a sad sardine as the blonde hovers in the middle of the room, carefully studying her counterpart. Her large wings erupt into a fast flutter, a nervous tingle spreading through her limbs as she struggles with her own presence. Usually she would just draw her bow, let _ Venus's _ hard to swallow truth speak for itself, and disappear again. But she isn't here on _ Venus's _ command. She isn't here on anybody's order - she came, because, well, why did she come? _ I guess, because i wanted to _, Brooke admits to herself.

And it scares her. Scares her so much that she doesn’t want to waste another second questioning her behaviour. So all she can do now is focus on Vanessa, and for once deal with the mess she made.

As Vanessa rises from her laying position to a slumped creature and furiously rubs her itching eyes, Brooke joins her side. Her body slightly rests on the edge of the bed as she silently watches the brunette struggle to regain her cool.

“Vanessa.” The word barely make it past her lips, so soft that it is a surprise that Vanessa actually catches it. Droopy puppy eyes stare into an emotionless face keeping her fixated on the spot. 

“Do you,” Brooke starts, not knowing what to say. “Can i help you?”

Vanessa silently shakes her head, grabbing an additional blanket from a pile of clothes on the floor and wraps herself in it, fulfilling her urgent need to be a burrito.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Brooke doesn’t get why talking should help, but she’s seen Vanessa’s friends ask her the same thing after each past heartbreak. She had kept an eye on her, just to be sure. 

Vanessa shrugs her shoulders, and starts picking at the nailpolish on her thumb.

Brooke watches her, slightly worried at the woman’s lack of babbling.

“I can’t believe it. Vanessa Mateo, dead silent for once in her life,” Brooke whispers more to herself as she slowly shakes her head, an emotion unknown to her - compassion - leaking out of her ocean eyes. 

“So what, and since when do you know my last name?” The voice not resembling her usual feisty demeanor.

“It’s written on your doorbell,” the blonde replies calmly, eliciting a light chuckle from Vanessa. Brooke smiles at her in return, inching a bit closer as she lets the silence wash over them. Trying really hard not to question why all of a sudden she cares enough to be there for her. 

“He said I am too loud,” the brunette breaks the silence after staring at the wall for a while. Her voice still barely louder than a whisper, starting to shake at the last syllable. 

“Wait, what - who?” Deep furrows appear between Brooke’s perfectly shaped brows.

“The guy from Tinder.” Her bottom lip is being pulled between her teeth as she watches Brooke’s reaction through teary eyed. 

Brooke stares at her with utter confusion written on her face - not really sure who or what Tinder is.

“We went on a date tonight and he...” The brunette sniffles a bit as she tries to recap the day. Usually she prefers keeping the memory at the back of her mind until she pulls it back out to taunt herself, yet today she isn’t alone. She also isn’t with somebody who knows what a silent Vanessa means, and therefore needs to be given some context to her state. 

“He jus' gone listing all the flaws he found in the few hours we spend together. Felt like a fucking psycho on display. And then he just left without even fucking paying.” Vanessa takes a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from spilling again. “Meanwhile my ass was enjoying the evening.”

“I am so sorry,” Brooke Lynn whispered, not knowing what else to add.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Well it is...” Brooke admits while letting the bow she has been carrying for the past hour drop to the floor, suddenly not able to bare its weight. She takes a deep breath in preparation for what she is about to do. Within a swift motion she invades the other woman’s personal space for the first time, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she wraps an arm around Vanessa’s shoulder. 

Breath hitches in her throat as Vanesa side eyes the blonde, resisting the urge to give a snarky comment for once, before giving in and letting her head drop onto her boney shoulder. Seconds pass before she dares to snake her arm around her waist as well.

“I've seen you humans do that a lot - am I doing it right?” Brooke whispers into the brunette’s hair, secretly enjoying the closeness of the other woman

Vanessa only sighs deeply and lets her entire body fall into _ Cupid’s _embrace. 

It feels like the two women spend an eternity wrapped up in each other arms, peace flooding their minds, giving their spirits time to rest. But Vanessa isn’t someone who can sit still for a long time, so it is no surprise that she starts twirling one of _ Cupid’s _arrows between her fingertips. Her mind drifting of to the stories her mamá had told her about the three angelic goddesses send from the heaven above to bring mankind the love they deserved.

“I just, I - I don’t know, Mary, but I just wanna be happy with someone for once.”

“I know and I wish I could help you with that, but - but it seems like I am the one cursing you on repeat,” Brooke draws back from the embrace, looking down onto her own hands. Hands that have brought so much misery into this world.

“You know, my mamá once told me a story about three sisters, the daughters of Venus, each a different embodi-, emdobimen-, each of them representing a different kind of love.”

Brooke stares at Vanessa like she had just witnessed the death of her own mother, the muscles in her body tensing up all of a sudden, her face becoming even paler than it already was.

“Maybe that’s just some made up bullshit mothers tell their little daughter, but maybe - maybe, it’s a tale about you and your sisters. And maybe, just maybe, you are the one bringing unrequited love to people.” All of a sudden, Vanessa seems very confident in her assumption. ‘Cause what else could it truly be?

Another deep moment of silence rolls over them. Vanessa worries that she has said too much. The woman next to her still hasn’t shown any reaction - slowly starting to resemble a greek statue more than a living being.

“If that’s true, maybe you could hit up one of your sisters for me - you know,” Vanessa tries to cut the heavy tension with her usual joking manner, even adding a wink for good measure.

“I need to go.”

Life is breathed back into her motionless body.

“I didn’t mean right now, Mary,” Vanessa adds in a jokingly manner, hoping that will Brooke will keep her company.

“Goodbye, Vanessa,” Brooke says in a emotionless voice before she gets up to leave without saying another word - or even looking back. Leaving a still very heartbroken, maybe even more heartbroken now, Vanessa behind.


End file.
